Cancer
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: Los días están contados antes del final. Si les gusta la sigo
1. Capitulo 1

Este es un fragmento de una canción de my chemical romance que me encanta. Cancer

La represente asi porque siempre al escucharla me la imagino. Espero les guste, Besoss

* * *

Se encontraba recostado en una cama, su pálido rostro denotaba cansancio, su respiración era débil mas un quejido escapo de entre sus labios, Junto a él esa mujer que siempre lo amo a pesar del dolor, tomo su mano derecha entre las suyas y lo observo con sútil tristeza, él abrió los ojos dejando a la luz un hermoso ambar y una ojeras ...que opacaban tal belleza, no obstante sonrió.

- ¿siempre aquí?- pregunto casi en un ronquido inaudible

ella simplemente asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras presionaba su mano en un intento invalido de no llorar.

- te dije que te vayas... no quiero que me veas asi- reclamó al momento que intentaba sentarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, entonces ella lo ayudo.- no quiero que me ayudes- dijo suavemente y la miro fijo- yo... quiero que te vayas...- esto último en un suspiro agitado.

solo la vio negar tercamente mientras sus ojos se volvian a cristalizar

- no quiero que veas como muero de a poco...- crispó esta vez en un tono mas alto

tomo su mano con mas fuerza y hundio su rostro entre la coyuntura de su hombro y cuello

- no quiero...- susurro- no quiero que te des por vencido...

- tu no ves... que estoy muriendo... y solo puedo verme asi... empapado en la quimioterapia, sin cabello... adolorido... no es vida...- la abrazo

- tu no entiendes que sin ti no podría vivir...

- se me acaba el tiempo, y mi dolor es no haber vivido contigo todo lo que queria...

- aun podemos... - se separó y penetro con la mirada

- saber que no podré besar mas tus tersos labios- llevo su mano hacia su rostro llegando hasta su boca donde deposito una caricia.

- no te des por vencido... - musito con la voz entre cortada

- comprende que solo cuento mis dias antes del final... - miro hacia la ventana

- aun puedes mi amor... yo estoy contigo...

- ¿y sabes cual es la parte mas difícil...?- murmuro agobiado volviendo su vista a ella

ella lo miro aguardando a que respondiera a esa pregunta retorica

- no volver a verte sonreir... - presiono su mano y una fina lágrima callo de sus orbes..

Toda la habitación estaba en penumbras, a penas filtraban unos rayos de luz por la cortina, miró su reloj de mano y noto que ya había pasado otro día, alzo los brazos estirándose, la silla realmente era incómoda, se levantó y abrió el ventanal, Pronto el aroma a ciudad infecto el ambiente, dirigió su mirada a eljoven que yacia en la cama, parecia tan tanquilo, si no fuese por el color de su piel nadie notaria por lo que sufria. Se acerco cauteloza y acario sus facciones, era tan bello, tan hermoso. Deposito un beso en sus labios resecos y como la bella dumiente abrió sus ojos.

- buenos días- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- te dije que no queria verte perder mas e tiempo aqui, debes trabajar, estudiar, no tienes tiempo com para peder al lado de alguien que uenta sus dias

- y yo te dije que no me importaba, pedi una licenia en el trabajo y aunque me echen me quedaré a tu lado

- como quieras...- se sentó

el silencio hizo presencia y él no se dignaba a mirarla eso la volvió histeria

- porque no me miras? porque me pides que me aleje?

- porque no quiero verte perder tu vida, suficiente es no poder hacer nada y perder la mia

- quiero permanecer contigo...- susurro agachando la mirada- no me importa nada solo quiero estar a tu lado- volvió a mirarlo, él bajo sus ojos a la mano de ella y la entrelazo

- cuando muera... quiero q..

- no moriras- se apresuró a decir

- es inevitable ..- se miraron- no hay un donante compatible conmigo mi sangre es muy dificil de adquerir...

- lo encontraremos- ella apreto su mano

- si muero- repitió y antes de que ela interrumpa coloco su mano en su boca- quiero que rehagas tu vida- dijo rapido

ella quito su mano de la boca- luchamos tanto contra las adversidades, luchamos tanto para llevar nuestro amor a la cima...- acaricio su rostro- ¿piensas que podré hacer borron y cuenta nueva ?... eres el amor de mi vida, él que me enseño a vivir, si mueres una parte de mi lo hará contigo

- deja las tonterias- queria sonar duro- si sigues aqui terminaras enfermando

Ella lo lloro en silencio, él volvió a dormirse algo muy común...

¿lo continuo?


	2. Capitulo 2

Este es un fragmento de una canción de my chemical romance que me encanta. Cancer

La represente asi porque siempre al escucharla me la imagino. Espero les guste, Besoss

* * *

Se encontraba recostado en una cama, su pálido rostro denotaba cansancio, su respiración era débil mas un quejido escapo de entre sus labios, Junto a él esa mujer que siempre lo amo a pesar del dolor, tomo su mano derecha entre las suyas y lo observo con sútil tristeza, él abrió los ojos dejando a la luz un hermoso ambar y una ojeras ...que opacaban tal belleza, no obstante sonrió.

- ¿siempre aquí?- pregunto casi en un ronquido inaudible

ella simplemente asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras presionaba su mano en un intento invalido de no llorar.

- te dije que te vayas... no quiero que me veas asi- reclamó al momento que intentaba sentarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, entonces ella lo ayudo.- no quiero que me ayudes- dijo suavemente y la miro fijo- yo... quiero que te vayas...- esto último en un suspiro agitado.

solo la vio negar tercamente mientras sus ojos se volvian a cristalizar

- no quiero que veas como muero de a poco...- crispó esta vez en un tono mas alto

tomo su mano con mas fuerza y hundio su rostro entre la coyuntura de su hombro y cuello

- no quiero...- susurro- no quiero que te des por vencido...

- tu no ves... que estoy muriendo... y solo puedo verme asi... empapado en la quimioterapia, sin cabello... adolorido... no es vida...- la abrazo

- tu no entiendes que sin ti no podría vivir...

- se me acaba el tiempo, y mi dolor es no haber vivido contigo todo lo que queria...

- aun podemos... - se separó y penetro con la mirada

- saber que no podré besar mas tus tersos labios- llevo su mano hacia su rostro llegando hasta su boca donde deposito una caricia.

- no te des por vencido... - musito con la voz entre cortada

- comprende que solo cuento mis dias antes del final... - miro hacia la ventana

- aun puedes mi amor... yo estoy contigo...

- ¿y sabes cual es la parte mas difícil...?- murmuro agobiado volviendo su vista a ella

ella lo miro aguardando a que respondiera a esa pregunta retorica

- no volver a verte sonreir... - presiono su mano y una fina lágrima callo de sus orbes..

Toda la habitación estaba en penumbras, a penas filtraban unos rayos de luz por la cortina, miró su reloj de mano y noto que ya había pasado otro día, alzo los brazos estirándose, la silla realmente era incómoda, se levantó y abrió el ventanal, Pronto el aroma a ciudad infecto el ambiente, dirigió su mirada a eljoven que yacia en la cama, parecia tan tanquilo, si no fuese por el color de su piel nadie notaria por lo que sufria. Se acerco cauteloza y acario sus facciones, era tan bello, tan hermoso. Deposito un beso en sus labios resecos y como la bella dumiente abrió sus ojos.

- buenos días- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- te dije que no queria verte perder mas e tiempo aqui, debes trabajar, estudiar, no tienes tiempo com para peder al lado de alguien que uenta sus dias

- y yo te dije que no me importaba, pedi una licenia en el trabajo y aunque me echen me quedaré a tu lado

- como quieras...- se sentó

el silencio hizo presencia y él no se dignaba a mirarla eso la volvió histeria

- porque no me miras? porque me pides que me aleje?

- porque no quiero verte perder tu vida, suficiente es no poder hacer nada y perder la mia

- quiero permanecer contigo...- susurro agachando la mirada- no me importa nada solo quiero estar a tu lado- volvió a mirarlo, él bajo sus ojos a la mano de ella y la entrelazo

- cuando muera... quiero q..

- no moriras- se apresuró a decir

- es inevitable ..- se miraron- no hay un donante compatible conmigo mi sangre es muy dificil de adquerir...

- lo encontraremos- ella apreto su mano

- si muero- repitió y antes de que ela interrumpa coloco su mano en su boca- quiero que rehagas tu vida- dijo rapido

ella quito su mano de la boca- luchamos tanto contra las adversidades, luchamos tanto para llevar nuestro amor a la cima...- acaricio su rostro- ¿piensas que podré hacer borron y cuenta nueva ?... eres el amor de mi vida, él que me enseño a vivir, si mueres una parte de mi lo hará contigo

- deja las tonterias- queria sonar duro- si sigues aqui terminaras enfermando

Ella lo lloro en silencio, él volvió a dormirse algo muy común...

¿lo continuo?


End file.
